The Mind Switch
by Snapes Apprentice
Summary: Chapter 16-18 finally! When Harry potter has to go stay at the Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer...you won't believe what happens when they have to go back to hogwarts...as the other.
1. Default Chapter

The Mind Switch  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 1: The unexpected surprise  
  
"I told you once boy, never bring that...thing... out in the open." Vernon Dursley snarled.  
  
Harry sighed, waiting for the long lecture following this.  
  
"Don't sigh at me, boy. There could be neighbors walking around, and you go and flaunt it by the window. Are you that daft?" Vernon growled, grabbing hold of the front of harry's shirt.  
  
Harry's anger was welling up in his, wanting to explode. "leave me alone."  
  
Uncle Vernons eyes went into small slits. "Don't you dare talk to me that way."  
  
Dudley turned around away from his rashings of bacon he was eating to watch the fight in action.  
  
"If you ever bring that out, ever AGAIN, you will be in for a world of pain, you got it." Petunia said, glaring down at the black haired boy.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia." mumbled Harry, glaring down at the ground.  
  
"Get up to your room now, and do not come back down. If you do, you might as well get the hell out of here." Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
"Fine by me." Harry snarled, surprising his relatives, and stomping up the stares.  
  
As soon as he got up to his room, entered it and slammed the door, he wanted to scream.  
  
Harry went to fall back on the bed again, but found not an owl, but a hawk on his bed instead. It was large hawk, black and white, the most beautiful creature he has seen, besides for Hedwig and the horned tail dragon he fought in his forth year two years ago.  
  
He undid the letter from the Hawks leg, and watched as the hawk stretched it's great wings, and took off into the night.  
  
He watched it until he couldn't see it any longer, and looked down back at the letter, not recognizing the handwriting on it.  
  
Harry flipped over the letter, and found a crest with the letter 'M' on it. Harry frowned, because he only knew one person with the Last name starting with M. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dear Potter,  
  
yes, I know you are surprised to actually thinking you would ever recieve an owl, I mean a hawk from me, including a letter instead of a curse, but I would like to let you know you will be staying with us at our mansion for the remaining time. Headmaster Dumbledore has asked Mother to take you in, as the weasleys are unable to do for the rest of the summer. Mother and I will be to get you at 7:00 p.m. tomorrow evening. We will, of course, be travelling by floo powder. The rest of the information about why you actually will be staying is beyond me, but Dumbledores orders. So be packed by the ordered time. We will be to get you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Harry re-read the letter twice, shocked. He couldn't believe he had to stay at the Malfoy Manor for 3 weeks.  
  
He looked up and fell back onto the bed, not wanting to sit back up. 'What could have happened that I have to be stuck with Malfoy for 3 whole weeks, by myself in the manor. with his mother. At least his father won't be there.' harry asked himself, shutting his eyes for a few minutes.  
  
Harry stood up, and opened his room door, letter still clutched in his hand. he had to tell his uncle, aunt, and cousin by tomorrow at 7, or aunt Petunia would likely have a heart attack if two wizards shown up at her house, by fireplace.  
  
he walked slowly down the stairs, contemplating what he just read.  
  
As he entered the kitchen, there was a roar of outrage from Uncle Vernon.  
  
"How could someone do that. The stupid people. You don't go out into a crowded place to kill someone, you would be caught, the idiot." Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
Since no one paid attention to him enter the room, he decided to sit down until they figured out he was there.  
  
Finally, Dudley turned to look out the window and spotted harry and gasped. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon turned to look at what the gasp was for, and spotted harry also, sitting back in his chair staring back at all of them.  
  
Vernon started to purple up, and finally growled "I told you know to come out of your room, you stupid boy. What are you doing here?"  
  
Harry finally sat up. "I wanted to show you a letter an owl," they all flinched, " delivered to me."  
  
Vernon grabbed the letter from Harry, and started to read, sending harry looked as he read on.  
  
"What is this supposed to mean, boy?" Vernon asked, handing the letter to Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Exactly what it said. Dumbledore said I have to spend the rest of the weeks of my summer at the Malfoy Manor." Harry replied, coolly.  
  
"I know who Dumbledore is. he is the headmaster now, isn't he?" Petunia asked, surprisenly shocked with herself, but not as shocked as Uncle Vernon.  
  
"H-How did you know that, dear?" Vernon asked, studdering.  
  
"He is the one that asked us to bring 'him'" she looked at Harry, "in. The one who told us about what was happening. He is now headmaster at Hogwarts." Petunia replied, a little shakily.  
  
Vernon gasped. "You said the name."  
  
"Can we get back to the subject of this convorsation, please?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
They both glared at him. "Yes, who is this Draco person?"  
  
Harry glared at nothing inparticular."He belongs to the most evil wizarding family in all of the wizarding world. plus, he is my enemy at my school."  
  
Vernon gaped, but brought himself together. "Well, if you have to, you have to. And maybe spending time with the boy will knock some common sense into you."  
  
Harry looked up, shocked. He was expecting to at least get yelled at. And he actually held on to a thread of hope that his uncle would forbid him to go. He sighed and stood up.  
  
Harry glared again. "Fine, I must go pack then."  
  
At that, harry walked out of the kitchen and dissapeared to his room.  
  
A/N: umm...yeah. This is my new fic, so don't flame me too bad about this chapter. Also, this story is as follows: Lusius did go to Azkaban, so he will be staying with Narcissa and Draco for the summer, and there is no threat to harry. Just to let you know, this idea Mind Switch came to me as I was watching a movie in science class, but never got it started until a couple nights ago.,2 months later. Please don't flame me for the chapter, unless it is for improvements I could do. TTYL everyone!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

The Mind Switch  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk forcefully and started to pack it with his clothes, robes, school books, socks, underwear, potions, vials, quills, ink, and everything else he found that he needed for school.  
  
He tried to pack it neatly but gave up when he couldn't do it properly, his mind stuck on what Malfoy wrote.  
  
he threw the rest of the things in the trunk, and closed it, and took out his wand and laid down on the bed. He twirled it in his fingers as he thought about what is was going to be like at Malfoys house. 'I wonder how I will be tortured.' he thought to himself, as he took off his glasses and laid his wand down, and fell to sleep, not caring to change.  
  
~~  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He tried to remember why he felt so miserable, and remembered he would be staying at the Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer weeks.  
  
Harry groaned and looked down at his watch, and seen it was already 12:00 in the afternoon. 'why didn't they try to wake me?' he thought, and sighed.  
  
Harry lept up, and changed clothes in a rush, and looked in his full length mirror, seeing he looked as like Dudley as ever. Harry growled at the thought of the pig dudley, and put a hand up to his hair, trying to at least get it to go straight. He sighed and put his hand down, knowing it was no use.  
  
Harry pounced down the stairs, and headed to the kitchen, where Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were sitting, watching the News.  
  
Vernon turned as he entered and sat down, and glared at him.  
  
"Are you all packed, boy?" Vernon growled, harry eyeing the suit he was wearing.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon. I packed last night. Plus, they are going to be here at 7:00, you didn't need to actually dress up." harry replyed, seeing Vernon turning purple, his vein showing.  
  
"Get up to your room until they get here. Take this, and get out of my site." Vernon growled, pushing a sandwich with a plate into his hands.  
  
Harry turned on his heel and left, up the stairs to his room, and slammed the door.  
  
He ate his sandwich in silence, thinking all the same. 'Yes. Exactly what I will do.'  
  
He opened his trunk and rummaged around until he found a piece of parchment, quill, and a bottle of ink. He sat down at his desk, and finished his sandwich, thinking of what he should write.  
  
An idea came to him, and he sat down his plate and started writing.  
  
15 minutes later, and 3 pieces of parchment later, he was finished.  
  
He re-read it to himself what he wrote, satisfied with it.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hello, how are you doing this summer vacation? I am doing fine, besides I am going to have to stay at the Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer. I do not know all the details, besides that Professor Dumbledore ordered them to take me in, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't do it. Do you know anything why I must stay with the damn Malfoys? Why does everything happen to me? Well, I must go. They are going to be here in 4 hours. Hope you have a good summer. And see you in Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely your friend,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
~~  
  
He decided it was now or never.  
  
He grabbed his trunk and headed downstairs, tired of being up there any longer. Harry wished he could float his truck to make it lighter, but he knew he couldn't do any magic outside of Hogwarts.  
  
He hauled the trunk down the stairs, and into the sitting room, where his relatives were pacing nervously. Uncle Vernon was pacing with his best suit on, sweating really bad. Aunt Petunia was biting her tounge, and Dudley was sitting in the chair, looking livid.  
  
Harry looked up at the clock above the sitting room entering into the kitchen. 6:30 p.m., a half an hour until they were supposed to show up and take him to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Harry began to pace also, nervous as to if Narcissa would except him staying there, and wanting to punch something, as he would be stuck all by himself with Draco for 3 weeks.  
  
Suddenly, there was a noise from the fireplace, and everyone froze. Harry walked a little farther to the fireplace, before someone fell out of it, and jumped back.  
  
"Malfoy?" harry asked, bending down.  
  
He looked up at Harry for a moment, there eyes meeting.  
  
"Well, are you going to help me up, Potter, or not?" Draco sneered, flattning his hands on the ground and pushing himself up onto his feet.  
  
"Nevermind, I didn't need.." Malfoy froze, and turned to look at who was above him. He looked up, and seen Vernon Dursley staring down at him.  
  
He turned. "So, you must be his Uncle." he siad, sticking a hand out. "My pleasure to meet you."  
  
Uncle Vernon took a step back, afraid.  
  
Draco looked at Harry with satisfaction on his face. "Is your uncle always scared of wizards?"  
  
"Yeah, pity, isn't it." Harry replied, looking at him for a moment, before turning to his uncle, who was purpling with rage.  
  
Before Uncle Vernon or Draco could say anything, another person came out of the fireplace, a woman.  
  
Draco rushed over to her. "Let me help you, mother." he said, as he took her hand.  
  
Harry was shocked at this and he didn't know why.  
  
As she straightened up, she was beautiful. Blonde hair, brown eyes, and just as tall as Lucius. She had a small smile on her face, as she looked around.  
  
"Narcissa finally landed her eyes on harry, and walked over to him. "Nice to meet you, harry. I have heard so much about you from Draco here." she said, before she gave him a small hug.  
  
Draco looked down at the ground, but up as something caught his eye.  
  
Harry followed his gaze to where Dudley was sitting. Draco had a smirk on his face. "Is this your cousin, Potter?" he asked, smirking again.  
  
"Yes, malfoy, he is." he replied, almost bursting with laughter as he seen the look on Dudley's face, dudley most likely remembered the last time he came in counter with the Weasley Twins.  
  
Narcissa walked up to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and bowed. "Nice to meet you all. I hope we haven't caused any trouble by taking harry out of your hands for the rest of the summer."  
  
Aunt Petunia squeaked and backed up to where Dudley was sitting, going around behind him.  
  
"Well, we must get going. Supper will be ready any minute. Draco, will you please take Harry's trunk for the first round?" She said, looking at Draco as he nodded.  
  
She reached into her pocket as the Dursley's stepped back. Narcissa paused for a moment to look at them, then pulled a small bag from her robes. She opened it and threw some floo powder in the fire, it blazing green in an instant.  
  
"Draco, honey, you go first." she said, as Draco stepped over to the fire, trunk in hand. He stepped into the fire, and yelled, "Malfoy Manor." and he dissapeared from sight.  
  
"Harry, darling, you next." she said, as she put the floo powder back in her robes.  
  
Harry stepped in the fire, not even saying goodbye to the Dursley's, before yelling "Malfoy Manor," and he also dissapeared from sight, not looking back to see what Narcissa had in store for the dursley's.  
  
A/N: thanks everyone for reviewing my first chapter!! I also like this chapter, I think I did ok. Well, thankz and review. TTYl everyone!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	3. Chapter 3: The Tour and The Confession

The Mind Switch  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 3: the tour and the confession  
  
Harry felt as if he was going to be sick. He seen glimpses of other fire places before he shut his eyes. 'This is the worst way too travel' Harry thought to himself. he tucked his elbows in so he wouldn't bang them on the wall.  
  
Harry fell with a thud on the ground, suit on his clothes. He coughed and took off his glasses, and wiped soot off of them.  
  
He put them back on and looked up, right into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
He jumped back, only to have Draco smirk with satisfaction. "Well, are you getting up, Potter. Mother is going to be coming any second. She will land right on you."  
  
"Right." he said, quietly. Draco stuck out his hand, which made Harry even more suprised. "Take my hand, Potter. I will help you up. You see, in my family we have enough courtesy to help others who have fallen."  
  
Harry mumbled under his breathe, and reached out to take his hand, as he was pulled up off of the ground, seconds before Narcissa landed right where Harry was sitting.  
  
Narcissa had a satisfied smirk on her face, as she dusted off her robes.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow to her, and she smiled. She nodded, only to Dracos understanding, as Harry looked between them both, wondering what was going on.  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair, and wondering if it could of had anything to do with him when Narcissa spoke. "Well, Harry, since you are here, it wouldn't be right to just have dinner right away. So, I will give you a tour of the manor, and show you to your guest bedroom."  
  
Harry nodded and went to pick up his trunk, and Draco held the other side, and they hauled it up the stone steps into the manor.  
  
Right when Harry stepped through the door, he almost dropped his trunk.  
  
He stepped into the most beautiful manor he has ever seen. The room was huge. As far as he could see, was how long it was. There was a huge oak door on his left, with carvings of angels all over it. 'Why would the malfoys have angels on there door? ' harry thought to himself.  
  
"Well, Potter, follow my mother and I to your guest bedroom. I don't want to lug your truck all over the house for the tour." Malfoy said, walking towards the stairs. "Locomotor Trunk" Narcissa said, with a flick of her wand, and it levitated up the stairs, them following it.  
  
They went up three flights of stairs, and went down the hall to the fourth door on the right. Narcissa opened it, and stepped into another huge room.  
  
It had a great king size bed, and a small table next to it, with a lamp on it. The walls had about 20 paintings on them, all as Harry could tell, could only be Dracos relatives.  
  
"Well, Harry. This is your bedroom for the next three weeks. I suppose you get used to it." Draco said.  
  
Harry grinned. "This room is really neat."  
  
Narcissa sighed. "Well, it is time to have supper , Harry. I suppose you get ready and come down when you are done dressing."  
  
Harry nodded, and she left. Harry was left staring after her. Someone coughed and Harry turned, looking right at Draco.  
  
" Potter, since you are living here, you will do as I say. Do not think you can push me around in my own manor. Also, I will be watching you." Draco said, and smirked, looking him up and down, before slipping out the door.  
  
~~  
  
Harry groaned, and looked around in his trunk to find something to wear. He didn't have anything nice to wear, besides his muggle clothes. He still had to go to Diagon Alley and get more school robes, as they were inches to short on him now.  
  
Harry rummaged around and finally found what he was looking for. He brought out his bottle green dress robes, and found a mirror beside his bed. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. It was a little too big for him when he was in 4th year. As he looked again, he found it fit him just perfectly now, 2 years later, which he thought was a relief. At least he didn't have to go to dinner with one of the richest wizarding families in too small of robes.  
  
He grinned at his reflection, and put his stuff back in his trunk, and headed down the three flights of stairs, trying to find his way to the Dining room.  
  
Finally, ten minutes later, he finally admitted he was lost. He went up and down the rooms, looking in them, not finding the room at all.  
  
He turned a corner, and almost rammed right into Draco. He heart was thumping in his chest, as he backed up two steps. He looked at Draco, who was looking at him as he was leaning his back against the wall, apperently waiting for him. He smirked at him, and stood to his full height, about 1 inch taller then Harry.  
  
"So, did you get lost? After the first 15 minutes you were gone, my mother asked me to go look for you."  
  
Harry blushed. "uh...Yeah. I did."  
  
Draco smiled a small smile. "Don't worry. I lived here my whole life, and I still sometimes get lost. Plus, this is a big house. Do not worry."  
  
Harry looked at the ground for a moment, deep in thought. 'Why is Malfoy being so nice to me? I don't get this at all. Oh, maybe he was forced to be nice to me by his mother or something.'  
  
"Potter, follow me." Draco said, and turned and walked down to the bottom floor, and turned to the left and walked down the hallway. "This is the easiest place to find, but you have to know where you are going."  
  
They stopped in front of a marble door, with stone lions looking as if they were guarding it. Draco pushed open the door and Harry followed him in, to see tons of food on the table, and Narcissa sitting at the front, waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome Harry. I hope you did not get lost." she said and smiled, and gestured for them to sit down.  
  
Draco sat by his mother, on the right side, and Harry sat across from Draco, and on the other side of Narcissa.  
  
"Well, before we eat at our manor, we each say a small prayer to ourselves." she said, and she bowed her head, followed by draco. Harry bowed his head too, saying a small prayer in his thoughts.  
  
'Thank you lord, for letting me eat this wonderful dinner in front of me. I still do not know why I have to stay here, but it for the best, right? Dumbledore most know something is going to happen if he wanted me to stay here. Well, thank you for the food, and for everyone being so nice, which is so unusual. Amen.'  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked up, to find Narcissa and Draco already done, waiting for him.  
  
"Let's eat." she said, and smiling at the two boys.  
  
~~  
  
As they finished, Harry was talking with them as if he lived there his whole life. Harry was actually smiling, and I mean smiling around the Malfoys. Draco and Narcissa was laughing at a joke he just made, as draco almost fell off his chair.  
  
Narcissa put her napkin down and stood up, as they both followed suit. "Boys, it has been a long day, so I think it will be best if we get a good nights sleep starting now. As you see, it is almost 9:00 p.m. Harry, Draco will take you to your room, as I will return to my chambers. Good Night son." she said, and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Harry darling." she said, and gave him a hug. "Sweet dreams to both of you."  
  
~~  
  
As the boys both headed up to his bedroom, Draco in the lead, they did not speak once, and not daring to look at one another.  
  
Draco opened the door and Harry entered. Harry turned around just as Draco was about to shut the door. Dr.. I mean Malfoy. I have to ask you something." Harry said, surprised he was actually about to call the blonde by his first name.  
  
He raised in eyebrow. "What is it, Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, as you know, at Hogwarts you act like a prick. Why are you so nice now?" Harry asked, looking at him.  
  
Draco frowned and lowered his eyes. "Umm.. Well, uhh..I don't now. Maybe it is because you are actually treating me like a person." he said, frowning more.  
  
Harry goggled at him and Draco shut the door behind him in one swift moment.  
  
Harry got into his pajamas and climbed under the covers. He sat his wand and his glasses beside him on the small table and drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: yeah, it isn't as good as I planned this story out to be. Oh Well, thanks for the reviews everyone!! Keep 'em coming! I am sorry I haven't been able to update like I planned, but my mom made me stay off of it for about 3 dayz. I will try to have the fourth chapter up by the time I leave this coming friday for Colorado. Well, don't forget to review!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	4. Getting Closer to the Malfoys

The Mind Switch  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
A/N: heee....ok, this chapter was actually up when i planned it, by Friday! I am good :D heh. ok...I will be gone for 2 weeks, and my father doesn't have a computer at his house, so when I get back I will try to update soon as I can. I am sorryi have to leave, but my mom also says it is for the best. Get away from the computer for a while. Plus, I am gonna see Pirates of the Carribean!!! ok...ciao ppl!!! Thankz for the reviews!!  
  
Now on with the story!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Getting closer to the Malfoys  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He groaned and found his way out of the huge bed, falling off the bed onto the floor. His feet were stuck in the bedsheet covers as he pulled them down with him.  
  
"ow" he mumbled and layed on the floor for a few minutes. He almost fell back asleep and was about half-awake when the door opened.  
  
Harry jumped and sat up, looking towards the door. he made out an outline of the person, then reached up to the table to get his glasses. He slid them on his nose, and turned back towards the door.  
  
He found Draco Malfoy, standing in the doorway, smirking as usual. Harry looked him up and down, noticing he ws only in his pajama bottoms. Harry sighed, and stood up, untangling his feet from the covers in the process.  
  
He stood to his full height, grabbed his wand and put it in his pajama pocket, and walked up to him.  
  
"So, Potter. Had a good night sleep? I seen you were on the floor." Draco drawled.  
  
"I fell out of bed." Harry mumbled. Draco smirked again.  
  
"Well, potter, it is time for breakfast. Follow Me." Draco said, indicating towards the kitchen.  
  
Harry folloed draco down the stairs and into the kitchen. Narcissa was sitting down again in the same spot.  
  
"Hello, draco. Harry. I have to go to Diagon Alley today about noon. I will pick your school things up. Harry, if you will just leave a list out of the things you need, I will also pick up your things." Narcissa said, smiling over at them.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy" Harry said, nodding.  
  
"Well, both of you sit down. It is time for Breakfast." Narcissa said.  
  
They both sat down. There on the table was rashers of bacon, pancakes, milk, and omlets. Harry stomache growled, notifying him of how hungry he was. He was about to start grabbing the food, like there was no tomorrow, when he glanced his eyes to his side and seen draco staring at him. Harry moved his hands away, and finally it clicked. He remembered they made a prayer.  
  
He put his hands back down in his lap and closed his eyes and said a quick prayer.  
  
He opened his eyes again and seen Draco grabbing for the omlets.  
  
Harry picked up the plate of bacon, and put a few on his plate, and gradually started filling it up as he went along.  
  
He ate in silence as mother and son small talked. "Mother, you know school is going fine."  
  
~~  
  
After about 10 minutes, everything was put away by the house elves. Harry grinned and thought to himself. "Hermione would have a cow if she seen they had another house elf.'  
  
"What are you grinning about, Potter?" Draco drawled, walking by him with his plate in his hand, heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing. I was just...". Right as Harry was about to reply, Narcissa walked in.  
  
"Draco, I will be back soon. As you know, Diagon Alley and I am going to visit someone." she said, nodding to her son, as his eyes got a little wider.  
  
"Mother, can I come?" he asked, sounding like a hopeful 1st year.  
  
"No, you may not. You know they do not allow people 18 and younger in Azkaban." she replied, glancing at Harry.  
  
Harry finally understood what she meant as she was going to visit someone, as if he didn't know before, but this just confirmed it. She was going to visit her husband, Lord Voldemorts right hand man, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I will be back soon. Do not get into any trouble while I am gone. I mean it." she said, before smiling at both of them and apperating with a pop out of the room.  
  
Draco turned and headed out of the dining room. Harry decided to follow him, as it was for the best. He followed him and was walking through the hall, looking at the portraits on the walls. Some were men, and some were women, some with blonde, and some with black hair. He was still going along when suddenly he stopped dead on his feet. He turned to the right of the hall and stared at one portrait, one he couldn't believe actually would be in the malfoy manor.  
  
Sirius Black. The portrait was grinning at him, and suddenly spoke. "Harry Potter, what in the name of the gods are you doing in the Malfoy Manor?" the portrait asked, looking at him.  
  
Harry tried to speak, but could not find his voice. It had been only a couple months before that Sirius died, killed by his own blood relative, his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Lord Voldemorts followers.  
  
A single tear rolled down is cheek, as he stared back at his godfather. He couldn't believe he was actually seeing him, even if it only was a portrait. There was a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped. He turned and seen Draco standing there, looking back at the portrait of Sirius.  
  
"He is related to the Malfoys. Well, all the blacks are, even the bitch Bellatrix who killed my favorite person in the world. Yes, there is one more person, besides my mother I favor, and it is this man, Sirius Black."  
  
Harry stared at him and goggled. "What? I knew he was related to you. He told me. But you liked him?"  
  
Draco looked back at him surprised. "Well, of course. He is like a father to me. What, don't you know him?"  
  
Harry growled. "Sirius is my godfather. I haven't even known him for 2 damn years and the closest person to me died. Of course I know him, you idiot."  
  
Draco looked at him with a blank face. "My father never told me that, that he was your godfather."  
  
Harry smirked. "Well, now you know a secret of mine that only ron and hermione know."  
  
At that, Harry turned on his heel, looking at the portrait of his godfather one last time, and walked up to his room, not noticing Draco behind him the whole way.  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	5. The Accuisation

The Mind Switch  
  
(A/N: Hey Everyone!!! Sorry that I siad 2 weeks, my dad had planned us staying 3 weeks, without us knowing....grrr. LOL. so now while I was up there, I wrote a chapter and a half in Colorado! wooo!! lol. So now I will post it:)  
  
chapter 5: The Accuisation  
  
Harry stormed up the rest of the way to his room, turned around and was about to slam the door when Draco stepped in, stopping harry in mid-slam.  
  
"There is only one way to get your mind of Black, Potter. Grab your broom and meet me on the lawn in front of the manor.." Draco said. At that, he turned on his heel and left.  
  
Harry stood there for a moment. 'How did he know flying took my mind off things?' He shrugged and rummaged around in his trunk until he found his firebolt. He put it on his shoulder and shut the door behind him before he bolted down the stairs and out to the front lawn, where Draco was waiting.  
  
"Potter, follow me." he said, as he gripped his own broom in his hand and suddenly started running at full speed to only god knows where. Harry jogged behind him until they came to a grassy meadow.  
  
Draco stopped and took a few breathes, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden snitch. "Where in the hell did you get that?" Harry asked, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
Draco smirked. "What do you think? I knicked it from Hogwarts equipment room, by the quidditch field." Harry stared as Draco sneered. "Of course, I know you would never do anything as risky as that. Well, maybe Granger, like she knicked the potions from Snapes private store."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. " How do you know about that?"  
  
Draco grinned. "I seen her go back there in 2nd year. When you did the conversion, so she could get back there.What did you guys take them for?"  
  
Harry glared. "None of your buisness." At that, harry mounted his broom, and Draco also mounted.  
  
"OK, first I will let the snitch go, then we will wait ten seconds until we go after it. And don't worry, the meadow is protected by a charm, so the snitch won't get away. But I will only release it if you are up to it?"  
  
Harry growled. "Why are you being such a jackass all of a sudden?"  
  
"Why are you using fowl language? I guess it is in my genes. B ut I also have a good side, even ask my mum." Draco said.  
  
"Right." Harry said with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Well, are you up to it or not?" Draco asked, looking at him.  
  
Harry let go of the broom and pushed draco hard off of his. He laughed. "Of course I am ready, Malfoy."  
  
Draco jumped up, grabbed the front of harry's robes, and threw him on the ground.  
  
Draco pinned him to the ground. "Don't you ever push me down again, Potter. Do you got that? I will hex you so fast no one can save you."  
  
"Harry stared. He looked up into dracos eyes and seen something he never would of thought he would see. He seen a scared look.  
  
Harry sighed, and struggled to get up. Draco wasn't letting him up. this made harry angry. "Get off me, Malfoy. Or were all the rumors I heard about you true. That you truly do like guys then girls."  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide. "Who has been saying that?"  
  
"Pansy." harry replied.  
  
Draco groaned. " I am going to kill her. That is why every damn person keeps staring at me." Draco said, talking to himself more then to Harry.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. "Then the rumors are true?"  
  
He sighed. "No, of course there not."  
  
Harry looked at him. "Then do you mind getting off of me and letting me up?"  
  
Draco's breath stopped.  
  
Draco jumped up and unpinned harry. "Well, the snitch has been in the air for at least 5 minutes. that is quite enough time. get on your broom, potter."  
  
Harry growled, stood up, and punched Draco in the arm. Hard.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again, Malfoy.I don't give a damn if this is your manor or not.You are still the bastard you always were and will be. The only person in this house I will take orders from, is the person I respect. Your Mother. Now leave me alone."  
  
Harry mounted his broom and kicked off the ground into the air. Harry started to ride around in the meadow as if no one was there with him. He felt his anger melt away into the wind(A/N: doesn't that sound corny..lol!) He closed his eyes and let the wind blow at him and through is already untidy hair.  
  
Harry opened his eyes as he heard a voice from behind him. "Look for the snitch, you prat." Draco said, as he zoomed past harry.  
  
Harry shook his head and started going up higher to look for the snitch. After a few minutes, he finally spotted a golden glint to his left.He turned and started ging towards it, trying to be unoticed by draco, but it didn't work. Draco also turned and went full speed towards to golden winged ball.  
  
They were side by side in lesss then 10 seconds. They both were getting closer to it. Harry and Draco both grabbed the snitch at the same time. Harry felt a jolt go through him when he grabbed it, as did Draco. At the same time, both Harry and Draco fell off there brooms, accidently letting the snitch go free again. Harry hit with a thud, as his head smacked onto the hard ground. At that, Harry could think no more.  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	6. The Rare Occurence

The Mind Switch  
  
Story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 6: The Rare Occurrence  
  
(A/N: OMGOSH! I am so sorry guys! I have lacked on this story for like a whole week without posting a chapter. ARGH! At school I have been writing when the teacher was done talking, but I only got like a page done. Argh again! I left my notebook with it in it at school, so I am going to have to write from memory. Wish me luck! and don't forget to review.)  
  
Harry woke up with a jump. He sat up quickly, remembering he was in the meadow with Draco last. Harry reached for the bedside table and made for his glasses, which weren't there. Harry blinked and noticed that he could see fairly better without them.  
  
He shrugged. 'Maybe the falling off my broom improved my eyesight?' Harry snorted at the thought.  
  
Harry stood up and streched, and looked at the surrounding pictures on the wall, which he finally noticed wasn't his bedroom he was staying in.  
  
There was still photos of the Malfoy relatives, but also some pictures of quidditch teams. Harry looked directly in front of him and saw the face of the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, scowling at him.  
  
Harry's stomach growled, as he sat back down. He took a couple soothing breathes before he got back up, and he walked out into the hall, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
As he started walking, he noticed there was only elite photos on the wall, unlike the others which has them bombarded every which way you turn.  
  
Harry finally found his way back to the stairs, which took a few minutes, with all of the twists and turns in the manor. Harry took the stairs two by two in hoping that he wasn't to late for breakfast, like he did a couple days ago.  
  
He entered the dining room to Narcissa smiling at him, and could only stare at the name she greeted him with.  
  
"Draco, darling, I am so glad you are finally awake. Are you feeling ok? Are you hurting anywhere? That was a hard fall."  
  
Harry was flustered. "I am Harry, Not Draco"  
  
She smiled at him again and took his hand. "It is ok, Draco. You will be better soon enough and remember you are not, and never will be a potter."  
  
Harry stared at her like she was deranged. "but...."  
  
She stopped him and waved her hand like it was nothing.  
  
"Come with me, darling." she replied, and led him to another sitting room where another figure sat.  
  
The person stood up and looked straight at him. Harry gasped.  
  
It was him there, but who was very pale. "Wha...what is going on? If this is a joke, stop it."  
  
She led him over to a mirror as the look-alike sat down again, very pale.  
  
Harry gasped again, as all he seen was a reflection of not himself, but Draco.  
  
Harry didn't gasp, but tried to speak, but couldn't. He couldn't find his voice at the moment.  
  
Narcissa sat him down by the pale man on the couch, and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry turned towards the other Harry as stuttered. "W.w.who are you?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Potter. I want to be by myself right now." he said, still staring at the wall.  
  
"Malfoy....but how?" harry said, trying to remember everything they did to end up this way.  
  
He turned towards harry, as he seen a tear roll down Draco's cheek. "I don't want to be you. You did this, I know you did."  
  
Harry was taken aback. "I did no such thing, Malfoy. Do you think I would really want to be the bastard I never liked since I came to hogwarts?"  
  
Draco glared. "Don't insult me, Potter. Even in your disusting body, i could hex you. You don't want to try me."  
  
"I think I figured it out. I think it was when we fell." harry said, ignoring what Draco said beofore hand.  
  
"No damn way?" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. At least I am the only one thinking." harry said, glaring.  
  
Draco put harry's head in his hands. "This is scaring me. To see myself arguing with....myself."  
  
Harry snorted. "Same here, Malfoy."  
  
Draco looked up and smirked. "So this will last til I play quidditch again, I think. So what are we going to do?"  
  
Harry was stuyding him. "I look good when I smirk. You should do that some more at school."  
  
"I do the smirk everyday, you dork. But you will have to learn it. That is what I am famous for, you know." Draco replied, grinning.  
  
"ok, well, then, this is how." Harry did a lame smirk, as draco started to laugh.  
  
"what?" he said, glaring at him.  
  
"Nothing. But I think it will take some practice. If my smirk if off, then Goyle and Crabbe will suspect something, if they actually can. The goons. Blaise and Pansy will know though." he said, standing up.  
  
"Right." harry said, as he looked at himself and stood up also.  
  
"Let's go get breakfast. Mum said the school schedules came early morning, so let's get going." he said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Does this mean I will have to be sleeping in the Slytherin Dorms?" harry asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course, we will have to switch things around. Duh, potter? Are you brainless? And my friends are..." Draco shuddered, "Granger, that mudblood and the poor as dirt Weasley."  
  
Harry glared. " Talk about my friends like that, I will hex you."  
  
Draco sneered. "You couldn't do anything. Now let's get to the dining room, I am starving."  
  
*Snapes Apprentice*  
  
8/30/2003 


	7. It All Has to Start Somewhere

The Mind Switch  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chater 7: It All Has To Start Somewhere  
  
(A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't written in a while, it is just school has started and I haven't had time for the past week to write ANY. So here it goes, coming all from my creative mind on what is going to go on in the chapter. Bear with me guys, I am tired, and have to get to bed soon. If it seems rushed, I am sorry for that. Thankz to all the reviewers!!! also, for the next chapters...I am gonna go back and forth the Harry and Draco's point of view. be forewarned. lol)  
  
As the days flew past, so grew dim the loathing the boys had forone another.  
  
It was almost time for them to floo their way to Kings Cross station, and Harry was frantic.  
  
"How are we going to pull this off, malfoy? I can't always be as cold as you." harry replied, looking at him...well, draco's person in the mirror.  
  
Draco glared at him. "Just remember the days I have tormented you, then go off from the anger I have installed in you. I always see the look you get when I came around. Your eyes go cold. Really cold."  
  
Harry smirked. "I shall do that then."  
  
Draco grinned up at him. "Good, the smirk is finally down. How am i going to pull you off, potter? It is going to be hard being the hero all the time."  
  
Harry grinned sarcastically. "I am not always the hero. Well, let's get going. It is time to floo."  
  
Draco stood up and grabbed Harry's Gryffindor trunk. "Are you sure this has all your gryffindor robes and other crap in here?" he asked, looking at him.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide. "Wait a second." Harry droped his trunk he ws holding and started going through the one draco had by the handle. He finally found his family photo album.  
  
"This is mine. Private. I don't want you to even have it." Harry said, taking the questioning look off Draco's face.  
  
Harry put the photos inside his robes, then grabbed the trunk again. "Locomotor trunk" Draco said, as his trunk with all harry's things lifted in the air.  
  
`````  
  
Just as harry and Draco went through the invisable brick wall, Draco was suddenly attacked by a bushy brown haired and a red head. "HARRY, how are you? Where have you been? I sent about 10 letters to you but you never responded. What happened?" Hermione asked breathlessly.  
  
Draco pushed them away and stared at them. Harry grinned, as he watched Draco finally know what it felt like to be surrounded by them.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione turned to himself, as his grin dropped to a hard face.  
  
"What do you want, Granger?" he said, practicing out what he had to do until they switched back somehow.  
  
Draco smirked as they turned their backs. 'That is so strange seeing myself smirk' he thought to himself, as he remembered ron and hermione both were glaring at him.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Ron demanded, glaring at him.  
  
"I did nothing, Weasley. Dumbledore made Potter stay at our MANOR for the summer. I am leaving now. Good Luck D...Potter." Harry said, as he turned, realizing he made a crucial mistake.  
  
Harry pulled his trunk on the train, and suddenly was hit with tons of glares from every side of him. 'So, this is what it feels like to be Draco. I sure know how this feels.'  
  
Hary suddenly became paranoid and started heading to the back of the train, where he found an empty compartment. He dropped his luggage onto the ground beside him, and sat down.  
  
He was just about to look through his trunk, when the compartment door slid open.  
  
(Draco's POV)  
  
Draco watched as Harry stormed off, glad he could pull it off.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned back towards him with death looks on there faces.  
  
"If Malfoy did anything to you Harry, I am going to hex him so bad." Ron growled, looking at him.  
  
Draco smiled a little. "He didn't do anything. Actually, it wasn't so bad."  
  
Hermione stared at him in shock. "But it was the Malfoys, Harry."  
  
"You hate Malfoy. Last time you seen him you wanted him killed. What did the stupid prat do to you?" Ron demanded, looking at him in the eyes.  
  
Draco was astonished at what he just heard. 'Does Potter really hate me that much?' he thought to himself, completely shocked.  
  
"He didn't do anything, Ron. Let's go find a compartment before all the good ones are taken." Draco said, smiling at them which will never be again.  
  
"Your right, Harry. Let's go." Ron said, picking up his trunkand Hermione followed suit, following the two boys ibnto the train.  
  
"Let's go to the back, there has to be an empty one there." Hermione said, a few minutes later as they found the whole train was packed to the brim.  
  
"Yes, my arms hurt." Ron said, starting for the back of the train.  
  
"Hi Harry!" a voice sounded from behind him. Draco turned to find Cho Chang standing there.  
  
"Hi, umm....what is your name again?" Draco asked, completely clueless at who she was. The only thing he knew about her is she was Cedric Diggory's girlfriend and the girl Harry liked. He never thought at knowing her name before this point.  
  
Cho frowned as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Fine Harry. If you didn't want to talk to me anymore, you should of just said something. You don't have to be so rude." she said, as she turned around swiftly and walked away.  
  
Draco turned back around to face his so called friends. " Now I know something is wrong, harry. What did the little bastard do to you? You would of never did that to cho even if you were forced to." Hermione said, completely surprised at harry and herself for calling Malfoy that name.  
  
"Stop calling m...I mean Malfoy a bastard, ok?" Draco replied, as he turned away from them and headed to the last compartment.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at eachother in complete and utter shock at what Harry Just said.  
  
As Draco put his hand on the door handle, he knew something was going to happen. He took a breath and slip open the compartment door.  
  
*Snapes Apprentice*  
  
9/7/03 


	8. And So It Begins

The Mind Switch  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 8: And So It Begins  
  
(A/N: WOOT!!!*does a victory dance*FINALLY, I am so sorry I haven't writeen in like 3 months. Realaty took affect. I am so sorry.I will try to update more often! well, please read n' review! Thankz to all the people who have reviewed, I appreciate all of it, even the sort of like things..*flames* LOL. Thanks Guys!)  
  
Three things happened at once. Harry jumped up, Draco jumped back, and collided with the four people behind him.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here? Don't do that!" Harry growled, glaring at him.  
  
Draco's eyes widened as Hary realized what he just announced. Hermione and Ron looked back and forth between the both of them.  
  
Harry decided he had to change the subject, quickly. "Weasley, Potter, and Granger. What the HELL are you doing in my compartment? You too Longbottom and Weasley."  
  
Draco, Hermione, and Ron both turned to look behind them. Ginny and Neville both were there, witnessing the whole thing.  
  
"We just stopped by to see my brother, Hermione, and Ron, Malfoy. Get a hold of yourself." Ginny replied, glaring daggers at him.  
  
Harry was surprised. He never seen Ginny glare at anyone like that. His surprise must have shown on his face, because Everyone looked at him in a strange way.  
  
"Get out of my way, gryffindorks. I don't want to be surrounded by idiots like you." he said, as he pushed his way through them.  
  
As he got out into the hall, he smirked realizing how easy it was for Malfoy to do things the simple way.  
  
"There you are Draco. Where have you been? All three of us has been searching for you. Why didn't you meet us as our original meeting place?" came a voice from behind him.  
  
-----  
  
(Draco's POV)  
  
As he sat down, Draco wondered what it was like to be surrounded by people who actually liked him. "So, R-Ron, what did you do over the summer?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other with a small smile. "well, Harry..." Ron said, as he took Hermiones hand. "Us two are going together now."  
  
Hermione smiled at this, as did Ron.  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open, and then he got a look of disgust. "Weasley, why in the hell would you go with Granger? You two would make the worst couple. You two always fighting over the s...." Draco just realized he called him by their surnames, and Hermione looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Oh, Ron and Hermione. I am sorry." Draco said, trying to not sound like an idiot.  
  
Ron glared at him. "What did Malfoy do to you while you were at his manor? And what is with calling us by out last names? So far, from what I seen,Malfoy has turned you into a complete prat."  
  
Draco glared at him with a look of fury. Just as he was about to respond with a harsh statement, Ron grabbed Hermiones hand and exited out of the compartment.  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
Harry turned to see the voice belonged to Pansy Parkinson, and the two people behind her were of course Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What? I don't have to meet you right away if I don't want to. I wanted to go torture some useless mudbloods by myself for a while." he said, as pansy got a smirk on her face.  
  
"Sure you did, Draco. Ok, let's go to the compartment I saved." she said, as she turned away from him and headed in the opposite direction of where they were. Crabbe and Goyle followed, as Harry rounded up the back, with his trunk still in hand.  
  
As he looked into the compartments, people looked back at him with either a look of fear or a look of hatred. He sneered at all of them. But as he came upon Fred and George Weasley's compartment, Lee Jordan in there also, he stopped and turned to them. Fred looked up for a second, then looked back down.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Didn't Professor Moody already teach you a lesson by turning you into a ferrett?"  
  
He glared at them and Crabbe and Goyle suddenly appeared behind him.  
  
"What? Are you scared? Wait, I think you are." Harry had a tint of happiness in his eyes.  
  
George stood up so fast he had to take a step back, as Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles. "Oh, drop it, Crabbe and Goyle. You know you can't hurt us, so why try and look intimidating? Also, Malfoy, get out of the compartment before I hurt you in ways you never knew existed."  
  
harry held back a snort of laughter. "Like you could hurt me, Weasley. Try me."  
  
Lee finally stood up, his dreadlocks swinging a little bit. "Malfoy, why do you dare to threaten us? You know we could kick your scrawny little ass, even if Crabbe and Goyle weren't here." lee said coolly.  
  
He shook his head. "I am not even going to get started with you, Jordan."  
  
He motioned for crabbe and goyle to follow him, and they three turned and left. Harry looked back at Lee for a swift moment as there eyes met for a fleeting second. At that, harry turned and headed off to his compartment, which Pansy was waiting for them in.  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	9. As A new rivalry comes forth

The Mind Switch...  
  
story by:Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 9: As a new rivalry comes forth  
  
(A/N:Hey everyone!!!! well, I updated soon!!! woot! This story belongs completely to J.K. Rowling, besides Thomas Hernandez, Kaleb Wilhelm, Lori Wilhelm, JaNee Aiello, Rosie Walker, Danny Cobain, and Jaime Donovan. These are all characters of my imagination, besides for a few which are my real friends, and they wanted me to include them in my story. well......review, I say!! and thankz for all of the reviews also! I lurve you all!)  
  
As the train came to a stop, and everyone was mildly full with candy, everyone was finally happy to get off the train, as Draco felt crowded, not wanting to be by all these Gryffindors at once.  
  
Draco sighed and slightly smiled, finally being able to breathe without the stench of Gryffindors around and following him wherever he went.  
  
As a hand rested on his shoulder, Draco jumped. "Harry, mate, come on, let's get in a carriage before all of them are full, and we have to sit with Loony Lovegood or those 2nd years." Seamus replied, grinning at him.  
  
He nodded, and replied. "Yeah, Seamus, let's get in."  
  
As they entered the carriage, there was 4 other people in there sitting down, talking. He knew the girl with dark, long black hair right away as the girl harry was in love with, Cho Chang.  
  
Besides her was her friend with Auburn hair, and piercing hazel eyes, and who was a Ravenclaw 6th year. Draco also knew her from having to do a project with her in Arithmacy. Her name was Lori Ann Wilhelm.  
  
The boy beside her was either in his 6th or 7th year in school, as you could tell from his face. He did not know his name, but felt as if he knew him from somewhere. He was short, dark skin, had his black hair slicked black, and was acting like no one deserved to be on this carriage other then him.  
  
"Seamus, what is that guys name over there?" Draco asked, as he sort of pointed across from him to the slightly darker boy.  
  
"Don't you know him? His name is Thomas Hernandez and in Slytherin, you don't want to mess with him, or you will be on the ground faster then you can say Arvada Kendarva." Seamus said, looking at Draco with a sort of smile of respect.  
  
"I see." Draco replied, smirking.  
  
The other boy who was closest to Thomas Hernandez was none other then Kaleb Wilhelm, who was a slytherin 7th year. Kaleb had black wavy hair and glasses, and always wore baggy muggle clothes underneath his robes then the standard uniform.  
  
'That is where I know Thomas from. Thomas and Kaleb are never apart from eachother. How could I forget, I see them everywhere.' Draco thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Cho Chang looked over at him and smiled. "Hi Harry. How are you doing?" she asked, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. " I am doing fine. How did your summer go?" he said, trying to say it politely as he could.  
  
suddenly the talking from the boys ceased, as Thomas looked over and pretending like he noticed him and Seamus for the first time. "So....finally I get to meet the famous Harry Potterno one shuts the hell up about."  
  
Draco tried not to smirk, but he felt one coming. "Well, so I finally get to meet the scumball of Slytherin, Thomas Hernandez."  
  
Thomas's smile turned into a sneer, as he was about to reply with a comeback, but Lori interrupted.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to him like that, or you will have me to deal with, Potter." she said quite menacingly for a girl her size.  
  
Kaleb looked at her with approval, but said nothing, just watching the quarrell.  
  
Thomas looked over at her with a grin, as she smiled back.  
  
"ok, guys. no more fighting, we are almost to the castle." Kaleb said, as he pointed out of the carriage, and the horseless carriages were already coming to a stop.  
  
As they stopped with a jolt, Draco and Seamus exited first, as they were closest to the door, Cho and Lori, and then Kaleb and Thomas.  
  
Draco and Seamus started walking to the castle doors, and he heard someone call over everyone towards him.  
  
"You better watch your back, whiteboy, if you know what is good for you." Thomas said, as he went the other way with Kaleb to meet up with his other friends.  
  
Seamus looked over at him, his eyes wide. "Why did you do that in the carriages, Harry? I told you what Thomas was like, then you go and make an ass out of him in front of Kaleb's sister. You know he likes her, right? Also, I agree, stay out of his way. He will be looking for a fight." he said, sounding scared.  
  
"I am not afraid of him, Seamus. Also, I did that because he was making fun of me. I am suddenly becoming tired of people acting like I am a hero. I am tired of it." he said, and sighed.  
  
As they entered the great hall, they both took a place at there house table seats, as Draco sat by Hermione and Ron. "Ron and Mione, I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just never thought you two would end up together."  
  
Ron looked over at him and smiled, and so did Hermione. "It is ok, Harry. We forgive you."  
  
he smiled and was about to speak just as Professor McGonagall entered the hall, with over 30 new 1st years.  
  
Ron moaned. "I am starving. Why can't she wait until we are done eating, and then sort the little snot rags?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, you are so ignorant. You can wait until they are sorted."  
  
Draco actually agreed with Hermione for the first and last time ever in his life.  
  
"Aiello, JaNee" McGonagall said, as a skinny, small red head came forward and said down cautiously on the stool.  
  
'I would of thought she was a weasley.' he thought to himself, as he tried to hold back a snort.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" shouted the sorting hat, and the hufflepuffs cheered.  
  
"Cobain, Danny" she said, as a blonde boy came and sat down. Before she even put the hat on him, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" as the house table clapped.  
  
"Donovan, Jaime" she said, as a tough looking boy in the front row came and sat down. "SLYTHERIN" shouted the hat, and Draco started to clap with the other slytherins, but caught himself as alot of the Gryffindors gave him dirty looks.  
  
Draco sighed as he tried to concentrate on the sorting, but he was growing hungary and tired at the same time.  
  
Finally, the last person, Rosie Walker, ended up in Ravenclaw.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and raised his armed. "Let's eat" 


	10. As the Truth Comes to Surface

The Mind Switch..  
  
Story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 10: As the truth comes to surface  
  
(A/N: he guys. I am so sorry I haven't been able to update at ALL. I promise to TRY to get a few chapters.or even just 2 on Christmas break. I hope you like this chappie...I will try not to make it pointless as other people thought the last chapter was. Read and review plz! Also, Blaise Zabini in this story is a GIRL. Mwuahahahaha! A girl!)  
  
As the days flew by, Draco was finally feeling comfortable as he went by Harry's schedule, and was even getting used to having Granger and Weasley with him almost every waking moment.  
  
"So, what are we doing in potions today?" Draco said, looking down at his watch, kind of anxious to see how Snape would treat him.  
  
"Last time we were in there, he said to get ready for the Squibuli potion. He said we should practice in our free time." Hermione said, heaving her bag on her shoulder.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "You did practice, didn't you?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "of course I did. What did you think? I would want to fail like you two?" she said, indicating Ron and Draco.  
  
Draco sighed and stood up, all the time contemplating how hermione could be so perfect all the time. "Well, we better get going. We have about 5 minutes to get to the dungeons."  
  
As they all sat down, Ron and Hermione started to talk among themselves, and Draco took a look around the classroom, and came to lay eyes on his own form, walking into the classroom and taking seat in the second row from the front.  
  
As he watched, the other turned to look in his direction, as their eyes met. Draco smirked, as so did Harry. Harry mouthed something to him, but he couldn't figure out what he was saying.  
  
Draco looked at him funny, as he did it again. Then he finally understood. "Meet me by the lake."  
  
Draco tilted his head. 'Why would I want to go there?' he thought to himself. Finally, he came to the conclusion he would meet him for a minute, then ditch him as he looked the other way. Draco nodded.  
  
"Harry, are you listening to us at all?" a girls voice came from beside him, as he turned to look at Hermione, who was looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Of course I was." He replied, looking straight at her.  
  
"Fine then. What is your opinion then?" she said, indicating to ron, who was sitting there with an expression of one who would like to vomit at any time.  
  
"Um, could you repeat what you said then?" he asked, kind of not wanting to know what she wanted his opinion on.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "ok, Ron thinks that Draco and Pansy are together, but I think they are not. What is your opinion?"  
  
As soon as he heard it, a fury of anger came spiraling up inside of him. He thought to himself, 'So this is how they talk about me.' He was the only person who knew the real answer to that question, so he decided to answer it truthfully.  
  
"Actually, no, they aren't together. I heard from a source that he likes you, Hermione." Draco said, and was proud to see her cheeks turn a rosy red.  
  
She was saved the embarrassment from Ron, as Snape came barging into the classroom.  
  
"Everyone, put those useless wands and books away. Today, as I told you last time we met, we are going to make of the most difficult potions known to wizard kind. This will help you, I believe, with your NEWTS coming up in the near future." Prof. Snape drawled, looking around at all of them with his dark eyes.  
  
His entrancing eyes came to land on the three of them. "Miss Granger, I suggest you help Potter and Weasley, as I know they cannot make even the simplest of potions with out messing up."  
  
As the slytherins laughed, Draco looked over and seen Harry was the only one not laughing, as he was looking down at his desk, not looking up. Snape must not have noticed, or possibly ignored the laughter, as he went up to the blackboard and waved his wand.  
  
"Follow the instructions on the board, and don't even think about trying to skip one. You do, the potion will come out completely wrong and you will receive a zero for the day." Snape said, moving towards his desk.  
  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "I have made this potion tons of times at home. I is actually really simple." Draco said, standing up and going to the back of the room to get the ingredients.  
  
As the hour drew to a close, the three of them has followed every instruction, and it turned out they were 3 out of very few to actually get the potion right.  
  
"ha!" Ron said, "looks like Malfoy couldn't even get the potion right."  
  
Draco looked over at harry, and he was sitting back in his chair examining his results, as his potion was a bright yellow, when it should have been a dark purple. He watched as he rolled his eyes and started packing his things away.  
  
A few hours later, Draco was standing by the lake, waiting for Harry to show up. He sat down by the oak tree and rested his head on it, closing his eyes.  
  
"Well well well...look who is here." Came a drawling voice, as he snapped his eyes open.  
  
Draco stood up and eyed him wearily. "What did you want, Potter?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you. Also," Harry pulled out a letter, "This came for you in the morning post. I didn't open it, as I wouldn't want to snoop."  
  
Harry handed it to him. He looked down at the letter, and he could tell who's handwriting it was anywhere.  
  
Blaise Zabini, the person he called his closest friend, the girl who he was claimed to marry when he was 19.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. I don't think you would of wanted to read this rubbish anyways." Draco smiled. "I have to get back to the common room. Ron wants to play chess. I will see you around, Harry." He said, as he turned around to walk off back to the castle.  
  
"Bye." Harry said softly.  
  
Draco hadn't really gone back to the common room to play chess, he went back to actually read the letter that blaise sent him, him becoming more curious with each step as to why blaise would send him a letter.  
  
As he sat down on the comfy gryffindor chair, he tore open the letter as he read the letter.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Hello darling! How is school going for you? Everything here at Durmstrang is going fine. It is actually really depressing without you here. Why did your mother make you stay at that retched school? Father says Dumbledore has gone off the deep end. Well, besides that, I just wanted to tell you, even though Father is not happy with it, I will be visiting you at Hogwarts in a couple weeks. Remember me telling you I might? Well, mother and father approved, and I will be coming to see you in 2-3 weeks. I can't wait to see my love! Well, I have to go, class starts in about 10 minutes. Love you, Draco!  
  
Love, Blaise  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	11. Plan in Motion

The Mind Switch...  
  
Chapter 11: the plan in motion  
  
Story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
(A/N: *stares in shock* omg, I like have 2 chapters up in 24 hours. *is shocked again* wow..this has been a first in a while! *does a dance* go me! Yay! I am sorry if this seems a little short..but yeah.I couldn't think of anything else.for this day in potter land, to put in there. Lol. Read and review!)  
  
Draco re-read the letter at least 5 times before tearing it up into tiny pieces. 'what am I going to do?' he thought to himself. 'How am I going to switch back to my old self in just 3 weeks? I don't even know how it happened.'  
  
He stood up, and started to pace around the room, occasionally throwing a piece of blaise's letter into the fire as he passed. After about 5 minutes of him thinking of ways he could get out of this mess, the portrait hole opened to reveal who came barging in.  
  
Hermione looked about as mad as a black tailed dragon as she came storming into the room, and plopping onto the chair in front of the fire.  
  
"Harry, Keep your friend away from me, or I might just jinx him to no end." She said, just as ron came into the commom room, his face as red as a beet.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked, eyeing both of them. Hermione looked over at ron, before saying anything.  
  
"When you said that Malfoy fancied me, Ron kept poking fun at me about it, even when I told him to stop. So I jinxed him with the jelly legs. After I undid the curse...oh, nevermind. I am going to bed." She said, standing up. She glared at Ron then turned around and stomped up the stairs.  
  
Draco stared after her then smirked. 'She likes me. How did I know?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Where did you learn to smirk like that, harry?" Ron asked, standing up and walking up to him. "I never seen you do that before. Only Malfoy."  
  
He shrugged then said calmly, "I must of picked it up when I stayed with him. No big deal."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "He is such a git. I don't know why Dumbledore made you stay with them this summer."  
  
He sat back down on the couch. "Who knows. Dumbledore is weird like that."  
  
Ron nodded. "Do you want to play some wizards chess, Harry?"  
  
He replied with a nod. Smiling, he stood up and took his place opposite of ron ready for one of the only times he would sit and have a normal game of chess with the red head.  
  
As 3 more days past, Draco was growing more anxious as time wore on. It has been 3 days since he talked to Harry last, and he needed to tell him about the letter, but he could never find time to talk to him in private. The only conversations he had with him was when they had a row in front of the other students.  
  
Draco sighed and decided he had to talk to him today, because he had a feeling if he didn't, he would have no other time to do it.  
  
After Herbology was over, Draco trapped Harry in the corridors after he told Hermione and Ron that he had to talk to Professor Sprout about an extra credit assignment.  
  
"Potter, I have to talk to you." He said, not letting harry escape. Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, you have my attention Malfoy. What is it?"  
  
"Remember that letter you handed me about 4 days ago?" Draco said, looking around to see if anyone was watching. "Yes, what about it?"  
  
"Well, that letter was from Blaise Zambini, the so called girl I am supposed to marry when I am 19. Well, the problem is she is coming down in less the 2 weeks to see me, and I don't know what to do." Draco replied, staring right into harry's eyes.  
  
As harry sunk the information in, his eyes suddenly got wide as realization his hit square in the face. "What are we going to do, Draco? I don't even know what she looks like. We have to switch back."  
  
"That is what I am trying to say. But I don't know how we ended up this way, so I am lost as to what to do." He said, as he sat down on the stone cold ground and leaned his head against the wall, shutting his eyes.  
  
"She will know it is not me. She knows my every move, my every facial expression, she even knows exactly how I eat. It is sad really, but that is why we have to switch back."  
  
Harry slid down to sit beside him, and rested a hand on his foes shoulder. " We will figure out how to switch back. The only thing I can think of that caused this is the quidditch thing. That is the last thing I remember." As if suddenly a electric shock went through him, he pulled his hand back quickly off of draco's shoulder.  
  
"that is what I thought to. It is the only thing that makes sense as to what happened to us." Draco said, looking down at the ground.  
  
Harry smiled. "We will figure it out soon enough. Give it time. I actually like being in Slytherin house. Never thought I would before, but it isn't so bad."  
  
Draco stared at him, until harry looked away uncomfortably. Drack smirked. 'Ha. I win.'  
  
"Potter, I have to go right now. I have to study for your quiz in potions. Meet me on Friday at the quidditch pitch about 10:00 p.m., unless your scared." He said, looking at him again, as Harry sneered.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	12. The Downfall Disease

The Mind Switch...  
  
story by: Snapes apprentice  
  
Chapter 13: The Downfall disease  
  
(A/N: hey guys...I am SO sorry I haven't been writing at all. I have tons of school work to do, and I never have time to write. *sighs* it is ok, Iwill TRY to write more then not writing at all. just have to say thanks for everyone who is sticking with the story, even if I don't write as much. luv ya alls!)  
  
Draco awoke in a cold sweat, as he sat up quite quickly. As he stood, a cold rush swept over his body and he sat back down.  
  
He sat there for a couple minutes, and looked down at his hands, which were shaking badly. The tussled haired boy stood up and put on his robe, covering himself. "I just need a glass of water." he mumbled to himself, as he opened the dorm door and headed down to the common room.  
  
he looked around. no one was there, and all there was of light was the smoldering ashes of the gryffindor common room fire, which lasted, stretchng through the night, until the house elves smothered it out.  
  
Draco yawned, and headed out the portrait hole. He turned the corner, finally blocking out the angry mumbling of the Fat Lady for waking her in the dark of the night.  
  
Draco wondered the corridors, ignoring the paintings staring at him as he walked past. His stomache was feeling queasy, and it was hard for him to walk. "I just have to reach the kitchens, and I will be fine."  
  
He could barely open his eyes, but after hours it seemed, he reached the portrait of the fruit bowl, and tickled the pear. The door handle appared and he walked in, as he was swarmed with house elves.  
  
"Harry Sir," squeked a house elf, as he pushed himself towards draco. "Dobby missed Harry sir!" the elf said, his eyes going wide as a smile appeared on his elvish face.  
  
"Hi Dobby. how have you been?" he said, sitting down, and holding his head.  
  
"Dobby has been fine, young master. Would Harry like anything?" Dobby asked, his eyeballs as big as dinner plates, smiling up at him. The rest of the elves went back to there duties, preparing the breakfast coming shortly in a couple hours time.  
  
"Yes Dobby. I would like a cup of warm tea, if you dont't mind. I am not feeling well." Draco said, smiling a small smile down at the elf.  
  
Dobby nodded. "Of course, Harry sir." as he scuddled off further into the kitchen. Less then one minute later, Dobby returned with warm tea, and a few crumpets in hand. "This is for Harry, sir." the house elf said, and looked up at him. "Is master feeling good?"  
  
The sleepy eyed boy took a drink of his tea, as warmth spread through his body. "I am fine." He took a bite of crumpets, and felt an enormous pain with was inside of his mouth. He clutched his jaw, and closed his eyes as the pain became to much to bare. He opened his eyes, and had water in them. "Is Young Master sure he is ok?" Dobby asked, standing up and coming over to him. the boy nodded as the pain subsided. "As I said before, I am fine dobby."  
  
Draco and Dobby talked a few minutes later, then draco sighed. "Well, sl...dobby, it is time for me to get back to bed. I have to rest because tomorrow is the potions test. Draco stood up and started to leave, when he was suddenly hit with a dizzy spell, and he fell to the ground, his legs collapsing beneath him.  
  
All the elves gathered around him, and bombarded him with tons of questions.  
  
He tried to stand up, but he couldn't, as he clutched his jaw again. The pain in his mouth was overwhelming, as was the dizzy spell and the elves. 'what is happening to me?' Draco thought to himself. Just as sudden as he collapsed, his vision became blurry and he fell into black stupor.  
  
------  
  
Draco yelped and sat up again, and looked around. He wasn't in his own room. His eyes came in and out of focus, before he fell back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow.  
  
He closed his eyes one more time, and heard his name, his other name, being called. "Harry, Harry! Are you ok?" He recognized that as Hermiones worried voice and opened his eyes, to see her standing right above him.  
  
he coughed. " I am fine, Hermione. Where am I?" he asked, putting an arm over his eyes to block out the bright light.  
  
"Your in the hospital wing, Mate. You fainted in the kitchen 2 days ago. No one knows how it happened." Ron said, as Draco looked his way.  
  
"I fainted? All I remember is saying to Dobby that I had to go for..." he sat up quickly, then immediately regretted it, since he felt the dizziness come on again. "Is professor Snape going to let me take the potions test?"  
  
He looked at Ron, as he nodded. "He understands, for once. He said when you get better, then you can take it. It's almost as if...if he had changed since this happened to you. He isn't being as big of prat now since you have been here. It is bloody brilliant, I say." Ron replied, grinning, as Hermione nodded. "It is so strange. He didn't make a snide remark to me in potions yesterday. I am so used to the comments, it is weird him not saying something mean."  
  
Draco looked at her oddly. "That is a strange occurence."  
  
She nodded again, this time looking over at Professor Dumbledore, as he made a motion with his hand. Ron and Hermione stood up. "Harry, we would love to stay with you, but we musn't be late for transfiguration."  
  
he nodded. "I understand. bye guys."  
  
They walked out the door, into the hall, as Professor Dumbledore stood up and came over to him, and pulled a chair next to bedside. "Hello, Harry. How are you feeling?"  
  
He looked at the ground. "I feel miserable. My head is pounding, my face has swelled up, aching pains in my mouth, and whenever I sit up I get a dizzy feeling, and I have to sit back down again."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Harry, my fellow staff and I have researched what you have been feeling, as someone else has once had what you have right now. The swelling, aching, dizziness. We only found one thing with all these three symptoms."  
  
Draco sat up slowly, but sat in an upright position. Dumbledore looked at the ground, then back into his eyes. "What you have is a rare disease called...."  
  
Draco's eyes went wide. "What is it professor?"  
  
Dumbledore looked in his eyes for a moment before speaking. "The rare hereditary disease you have is called.....Angiodema."  
  
(oook. this chapter plays in important part in the next chapter coming up. hope you all like it so far. review, people! lol)  
  
‡Snapes Apprentice‡ 


	13. Realization

The MInd Switch.....  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 13: Realization  
  
(A/N:hey everyone. sorry for not updating. tons of things going on. I haven't had time to update at all, but in my free time, at school, I have been writing like constantly, upcoming chapters. thanks guys for sticking with me!)  
  
Draco stared at him, the information not sinking in.  
  
"What is angel..." draco started to ask, but was interrupted when Dumbledore help up his hand to stop him. "The disease is Angiodema. It is hereditary, so more that likely it came from your mother or fathers side of the family." Dumbledore replied quite smoothly.  
  
Draco looked down at his hands, as they started to shake all over again. "I know what it is called. But...what is it? I mean, how do you know it is...whatever it is called?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling, and started to twiddle his thumbs, not answering the boy for a few minutes.  
  
Draco started to sweat as he was growing anxious."Professor?"  
  
"Oh, yes. of course." he looked back at him, and gave a small smile.  
  
"Well...all the symptoms you have been experiencing, the swelling, dizzyness, and more we think has to be the cause of it. There was only one other person like this, who had Angiodema, but she died almost a year later..." he said, trailing off for a moment, obviously lost in thought.  
  
His eyes went back to him, and he continues his story, placing his hands carfully in his lap.  
  
"We found, Professor Sprout and I, that you could get this rare disease from too much stress, some food you eat, and other different things that I do not care to discuss with you, since you are still quite young, right now." Dumbledore replied, looking at him with concentration.  
  
"There are many different forms of it, and we are not exactly positive on which one you have. It could be deadly harry, but we are quite positive we can help you." he said, and looked him square in the eye. "It is so rare, only 1 in 75,000 people have it."  
  
He started to feel the sick feeling come on again, as all the information was leeking into him.  
  
"I am 80% sure you have this, but there could be a possibility you don't, which would be a miricle"he added, standing up.  
  
"I am sorry, Mr. Potter, but I must go talk to Poppy for a moment." he said, giving him a small wink, and dissapearing around the curtain, at the other side of the room.  
  
Just then, the door slammed open, and revealed Harry barging into the foyer. "Malfoy, what in the hell happened?" Hary was saying, almost screaming.  
  
He sat down beside him, and bent down so his arms were on his legs. "Rumors around the school is that you fainted in the kitchens."  
  
He hesitated, afraid to answer, because he figured the Headmaster was listening close by, as everything was quiet and still.  
  
"My name is Harry, Malfoy. Can you not remember that far back?" Draco said, and smirked slightly.  
  
"Yes, for your information, I did faint in the kitchens, because I was dizzy, even though it really is none of your business." Draco said, laying back on the bed.  
  
Harry looked at him with a cold glare, and draco pointed to the curtain, and said in a quiet voice, "Dumbledore", as Draco put his arm back down.  
  
His eyes got wide as recognition suddenly framed his face. He stood up quickly, and scanned the long room, before turning back to him. "Shut up, Potter. Your no better than that muggle lover Weasley. All you are is the freaking, god-send worship boy who lived." Harry replied. He strode out of the Wing, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
He sighed and covered himself up more, wondering what possessed Harry to say that about himself. Professor Dumbledore then came out into the room, past draco, without looking at him, but had a small smile on his face.  
  
He arrived at the door and opened it, and turned back to draco. "You, my dear boy, will be able to go back to your usual routine tomorrow. But for right now, you shall sleep and get a good nights rest. Have pleasant dreams, Mr. Potter." dumbedore said, smiling at him, before he exited the wing and closed the doors quietly behind him.  
  
‡Snapes Apprentice‡ 


	14. Something Unexpected

The Mind Switch...  
  
Story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chater 14: Something unexpected  
  
(A/N: This chapter I lost when I was finished writing it at school, so I have to type this from memory, and add some things to it. read and review!!!)  
  
Down the silent corridors they went, walking side by side. Draco staring at the ground, Harry talking animatedly.  
  
"....Then I finally caught the snitch, which made it Slytherin 230, Gryffindor 100." harry replied, a grin evident on his face. "You should of been there. Ginny is actually a pretty good seeker, now that I think of it." Harry replied, sort of breathless, finally at the end of his quidditch speech.  
  
Draco gave a small smile. "Well, you wait. We soon will be versing each other for the Cup."  
  
Harry punched draco lightly in the arm. "It is actually fun talking to you." he replied, looking down the hall.  
  
"Same here. Well, I have to get going to the tower now." he said quietly, looking at his watch. "I am playing weasley in a game of chess. And I say, I am way better then him, in my opinion." Draco said, grinning slightly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Have fun. Watch out for his knight though. He is bloody brilliant with that piece."  
  
Draco nodded goodbye, and headed on his way, failing to notice the boy who stared after him until he was out of sight.  
  
----  
  
Draco walked through the great hall, past the group of first year ravenclaws staring at him.  
  
He decided to take the long way to the tower, wanting to collect his thoughts.  
  
'what am I going to do? I hope this goes away soon.' he thought to himself, walking past a lot of people who had to dodge him so they weren't hit.  
  
As he rounded the corner, someone came stumbling right into him. He fell backwards, only to see Hermione on top of him. 'what i've always wanted' he thought again.  
  
"oh, I am so sorry Harry." she replied breathlessly, standing up and straightening out her dress. She held a hand out to him to help him up, but he declined.  
  
He stood up, and stared down at her.  
  
"Harry, i need you to come with me. It is Neville." she said, taking his arm.  
  
Draco didn't move. "What is it, Hermione?"  
  
"I think NeVille has been drinking too much Butterbeer, but he has been going off saying some things about you and Malfoy." she replied, taking a step back from him.  
  
The boys eyes went wide. "What has he been saying, Hermione?"  
  
"I think he must be drunk or something, but he is saying he over heard you and Malfoy talking in the bathroom like you were each other, like you have switched bodies or something. Come on Harry, you have to come tell him that you aren't Malfoy." she replied, taking his arm again, and starting to walk the other direction.  
  
he pulled away, his eyes a bit bigger. "I-I have to go somewhere. I will talk to him later." he said, Turning back they way he came and running as fast as he could to the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
---  
  
Harry stood up quickly as Draco stormed into the common room, and walked over to him. "Draco, whats wrong?" he said, as Draco started to pace back and forth.  
  
"Neville knows, Potter. Thats whats wrong."Draco growled, pushing him between the shoulder blades, him taking a couple steps back.  
  
Harry pushed him back. "Dont' touch me. I didn't do all this. But what are you talking about?" Harry said, eyeing him with strange eyes.  
  
"He knows....about us. About the whole switching thing. He told everyone he saw us in the bathroom talking about it." he replied, falling back onto the leather couch, putting his feet out in front of him.  
  
"No." he said quietly, sitting down beside him, not believing his ears.  
  
"Yes. And now with Blaise coming down soon, it will not help matters." he growled slightly, and stood back up, and started to pace again.  
  
"He can't know. NO one was there with us. He just can't." harry replied breathlessly.  
  
"Well, he does." Draco responded, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Argh! I can't take this." Draco practically yelled, sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.  
  
It was Harry's turn to stand up, as Draco breathed softly into his hands.  
  
"Blaise is coming down. We can't pull this off. She will know what ever happens...." he said, as he kept rambling on, not hearing Harry as he called his name.  
  
"Draco." Harry said, watching him, rambling on and not noticing anything around him, Draco about to explode.  
  
Harry bent down in front of him, and called his name again. "Draco!" He said, louder this time, finally causing Draco to jump kind of, as he looked down at him. "What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"Just....be quiet." Harry said softly. He looked up into the face of Draco, and ran a finger slowly along his jaw, and brought his own hand to drift across his cheek. Harry slowly kissed him, as Draco's anger turned into complete shock. He tried resisting, and pulling back, but Harry put his hand on his cheek, and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. Draco sighed, and finally gave into the kiss, his resistance gone. But as soon as they were together, they were broken apart just as quickly, as they heard a piercing scream.  
  
"DRACO, WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"  
  
It was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
‡Snapes Apprentice‡ 


	15. The Devil Returns

The Mind switch....  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
chapter 15: The Devil Returns  
  
(A/N: w00t. an update. enjoy :)  
  
Anger overrode harry instead of shock. "Parkinson, get the hell out of here!" Harry roared, making the girl's eyes go wide. "I said out!" he boomed again, sending her back up the stairs from where she came.  
  
As he calmed down, he spun around and faced Draco, who was standing there looking very uncomfortable. Harry looked down and shifted from foot to foot. "I...I.." Draco hesitated, "I have to go." he said, and he turned and walked quickly out the door.  
  
Harry watched him leave, then he walkd slowly up to the slytherin dorm room. He looked around and was glad no one else was there.  
  
He laid down on the four poster bed and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. 'I ruined it. I can't believe I did what I just did. I ruined the little trust between us.'. At that, harry drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
DOV ==  
  
Draco walked out of the portrait hole and kept his head down as he walked. 'oh god. what did I do? How could I let him do that to me. oh god. I am so going to regret this tomorrow.' He was thinking to himself as he kept walking. "God. what would Hermione think? I truly do like her." he mumbled to himself.  
  
He mentally kicked himself for going back to the Slytherin dorm room.  
  
He kept replaying the scene in his mind as if it were in slow motion. He was so absorbed in tormenting himself with knowing a guy kissed him , that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and ran into people coming from the opposite direction.  
  
For the second time that day, he almost fell, but he just stumbled backwards. He looked up to see NeVille, Seamus, Pavarti and Lavender Brown looking at him oddly.  
  
"What?" he said, looking at the four of them. "Harry, are you ok?" Pavarti asked, staring at him. "Yeah Harry. You have seemed different since school began."Seamus said, as the other three nodded in agreement.  
  
"You can tell us, you know. we won't say anything. but..."NeVille said, twisting his fabric from his cloak in his hands, "Does it have anything to do with Malfoy?"  
  
"Draco nodded. :"I am fine guys. Nothing is wrong, and no, it has nothing to do with that slimy git, Malfoy." He said, making a face at the thought of the scene a few moments before.  
  
Lavender raised her eyebrow at him. "We are asking because both of you are acting strange, and Malfoy has been staring at you in the Great Hall for the past few days." she added, studying him closely.  
  
"What did you need to see malfoy so urgently about about 20 minutes ago?"Seamus asked, as if he was interrograting a witness.  
  
He looked at the 2 girls and guys in disbelief. "Why do you care? What is it to you? All of you need to stay out of my personal business." he said in a low voice. NeVilles eyes went wide, as the other three were taken aback.  
  
NeVille pointed at him. "I knew it. Malfoy did something to you, didn't he? What was it?"  
  
Dracos gaze hardened. "I said stay out of my business." At that, harry walked passed them, not once looking back.  
  
==  
  
Draco stared down at his plate, moving the food around. He could tell harry was staring at him. He had a feeling he has been doing that since he entered the great hall. He was getting annoyed, as pavarti kept whispering it to him that he was looking.  
  
Draco sighed, and hermione looked over at him from her conversation with Ginny. "Harry, what's....?" She never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment the Great Halls doors opened and in walked a girl with a suitcase in each hand.  
  
Draco gasped, as Ron moaned.  
  
"Crap. Blaises here." Draco said, as Rom, Hermione, and Ginny both looked at him.  
  
'God, she is 4 days early. What am I going to do?' he thought to himself, as he looked over at harry, who also looked back at him, a small worry showing on his face.  
  
"I have to go, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny." He said quickly, and stood up. " I will talk to you in the common room."  
  
Draco looked over at Harry, as he stood up also.  
  
"Draco!!" Blaise said, a high pitched shrill coming out. Harry almost had a whiplash attack turning to look at her. Draco contained the small laughter inside of him, as she ran over to him.  
  
She kissed him hard on the lips and made him sit back down, Blaise speaking to him in a low but excited voice.  
  
Draco turned, and walked down the isle and out into the hall, and looked back at harry, as he saw him watching him again. He was nodding, pretending to hear at different times.  
  
"Bathroom" Draco mouthed, and turned around and headed to the first flight of stairs. As he entered the bathroom, he hit the wall as hard as he could. He didn't even notice the pain, and he sat on the sink and waited, rumaging in his pockets.  
  
‡Snapes Apprentice‡


	16. Bloody Web We Weave

The Mind Switch...

Story by: Snapes Apprentice

February 23rd, 2005

Chapter 16: Bloody Web We Weave

(A/N: Hey guys. I am sorry I haven't updated in..forever, I just haven't had the time. So I have 3 updates for you this time. w00t! Please read and review. Thank ya's!)

Harry wasn't paying close attention to Blaise as she was talking away about home and her recent social life. He gave a soft sigh, and turned to look as the other students were enjoying _their_ meal.

Harry watched as the brown haired replica of himself started to head out of the Great Hall, turning to look at him. He gave an intake of breath, watching the intent stare fixate on him. He gave a small nod as 'Bathroom' was understood between the two of them.

He looked down and poked at his food with his fork, moving the small bits and pieces of his hardly eaten steak around.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Blaise whined, eyeing him with distaste. He looked at the black-haired girl and rolled his eyes. "Of course I am listening, Zabini." he replied to her whine, making the girl smile innocently.

"Well? What will it be? Yes or no?" she said with a grin, knowing perfectly well he didn't hear one word.

He put his hands in the air, as if shrugging. "Sure. Why not?" he answered, looking up at the teacher's table, searching for Hagrid.

"Good." she said excitedly, and kissed his cheek. "Hogs Meade it is. We can catch up on everything. A week from today."

He turned to her, awestruck. "I will talk to you later, lover." she said quietly, standing up. He watched her pick up her one suitcase, and head towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry slowly stood up, and pushed his chair in, heading towards the stairs. He quickly hurried up them, dodging the traps in the stairs, finally making it to the prefect's bathroom.

He stared at the dent in the wall before shaking his head, entering the foyer. He stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at Draco, watching his arm. Blood was dripping from his still frame, hitting the ground with no sound. Draco sat upon the countertop, the blood stained razor in his left hand.

He raised his eyes towards Harrys, and gave a small jump. He rushed over to him, there eyes boring into one another as Harry closed the gap. He grabbed the red razor, and threw it to his side, it hitting the wall with a small clink.

"What in the..." Harry stopped and took a breath, before looking at him again. "What did you think you were doing to yourself? To me?" His voice rising, pointing to the razor to his side.

Draco pushed himself off the countertop and landed on the ground, the blood on his arm slowly racing down to his fingers. "I have had a lot on my mind." Draco stated, his voice deathly calm.

Harry just stared at him for a moment, his heart racing. "What would have been on your mind so much that you took it upon yourself to cut your arm?" Harry asked softly, watching the blood drip from his fingertips.

"A lot of things. For one, Blaise is here. She wasn't supposed to be here for 5 more days. In that time we could of found a way to get back to our own lives."

"What will happen when people find out about what happened in the common room? Pansy can't keep a secret as good as this one for very long." He said confidently, watching him like a hawk. "What will happen?"

Harry looked away from the stare. Draco pushed himself back onto the counter, finally breaking away. They were both silent for a few minutes, before Harry gave a dramatic sigh and stood before him again. He took Dracos arm in his hand, and wet a paper towel in the faucet behind the bloody one.

" I can't stand looking at it any longer. I have to help." Harry said with a soft smile. He pressed the towel down on his cuts, making Draco give a barely noticeable flinch. Draco focused on his arm, as Harry watched him.

"No sarcastic comebacks? What's the matter with you?" Harry said jokingly.

Draco shrugged, not making eye contact. "I am getting used to you."

He gave a satisfied smile at the answer, but looked down. "How deep did you cut your arm?" Draco looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "How should I know? I just cut it to feel a different pain. When you walked in, the blade was to my arm. You made me jump, and I practically stabbed myself." He replied, not caring that his voice was raised.

Harry studied him. He saw a glare come from Draco. "What do you keep staring at, Potter? God, stop staring or I am going to hex you."

Harry replied coolly, a smirk on his face." Nothing important."

Harry blinked as he saw a shiver run over Draco. He softly kept his gaze locked on him, as the other closed his eyes, opening them to stare at him. "H-Harry...I need to talk to you."

Harry's stomache twisted into a knot, but stayed calm. "What is it, Draco? Are you hurting?"

Draco shook his head. "I have to tell you something. I should have t-told you before. But I didn't know how well you would have took it if I told you then."

Harry held his breath, waiting for him to continue. "Well, what is it?"

He looked down as Draco focused on him. "The night I fainted in the kitchens, it wasn't because I was starving or anything. I woke up in the hospital wing, and Dumbledore came to me. He sat down and proceeded to say that...that I, you, have a rare hereditary blood disease."

"It is called Angiodema. It infects 1 out of 75,000 people. He has an idea of what can cause it, but isn't positive. Foods you eat, things in the air, and a lot of different things. It causes swelling, hives, fainting of course, and more. Dumbledore thinks we can find a cure, but he isn't positive. I.. you will proably be stuck on medicine for a long while."

Harry watched him, dropping Dracos arm in the process. "Why didn't you tell...tell me before, Draco?" He said, anger rising, and pushed his shoulders. "I have a right to know. It only is ME we are talking about."

He gave a shaky breath and picked his arm up again, holding the cloth down with more force. "Damn you, malfoy. Why didn't you tell me this in the hospital wing? I am more angry at you then scared right now."

Draco glared right back at him. "I was going to tell you Potter, but Dumbledore would of suspected something, you ass."

Harry said nothing, but continued to glare at the boy.

Harry and Draco both turned as the door opened. Harrys eyes went wide as he seen the last person on earth that he cared for. Professor Snape entered, carrying a glass jar, stopping when he seen both of them. He looked at them both with a little shock showing on his curved face, but covered it up quickly. " Mr. Malfoy...Mr. Potter. What would a Slytherin and a Gryffindor be doing in the prefects bathroom_ alone?_" He said in a soft, silky voice, adding emphasis on the last word. Harry said nothing, but kept his eyes on him, slipping his hand away from Dracos blood stained arm.

†Snapes Apprentice†


	17. Confronting the True Fear

The Mind Switch..

Story by: Snapes Apprentice

February 23rd, 2005

Chapter 17: Confronting the True Fear

(So yes...in the last chapter Draco's vulnerable side kind of showed. :) I just wanted my Draco to be that way.lol. Read and Review!)

The dark haired professor walked quickly over to them. Shoving Harry aside, he stood in front of the boy, eyes focused on his victim.

"Let me see your arm, Potter." he said menacingly.

Draco looked away from him, and kept his arm close to his side. "I will not, Professor."

Snape looked at him with little shock showing on his face. He gained his composure quickly, eyes narrowing into slits. "I said give me your arm, boy!" Draco looked as if he were just slapped. Looking down, he glared at the floor, knowing exactly how Harry felt every day in the presence of the older male who loathed him. Overwhelmed. Powerless.

He gave a barely audible sigh and held out his arm. Professor Snape took it roughly in his hands, and turned it over. Removing the cloth, he gave a short intake of breath.

"Potter, what have you done to yourself?"

Draco shook his head. "Again...I have had a lot on my mind." He said it a bit sarcastically, and Snape narrowed his eyes once more. "Stand up, Potter. You are coming with me. The headmaster shall be informed on this act you have preformed on yourself." Severus Snape removed his hand holding Draco's arm, it falling carelessly to his side.

He turned swiftly around, and headed towards the door. He turned once more, facing the brown haired boy on the countertop. "I just gave you an order you are going to follow. Stand up Potter, before you get a lifetime of detentions."

Draco came to stand before walking slowly over to him. Snape gave a satisfied mock smile before grabbing a hold of the door handle.

Draco stood silently in front of the headmaster's desk as Snape was reliving the event that just occurred. He looked away as the headmaster kept his eyes on him the whole time the story was told, nodding when needed be.

Staring at the ground, Draco thought aimlessly over different things. 'When did I get into this mess?' he thought miserably, not able to look at Dumbledore as the facts were told.

He heard nothing as he stared around, not sinking anything in. Holding his arm, he looked over the fresh cuts, some still lightly bleeding.

Head swarming with thoughts, he couldn't keep focus on anything. Soon he turned away from the cuts, and tried to study the photos on the wall, all of them staring back avidly.

"Harry...Harry?" Professor Dumbledore said curtly, eyeing him with worry. "I have been saying your name for the past 2 minutes. Please...sit down."

He sat down quickly on the plush seats, arranging himself so he was seated comfortably. Dumbledore locked his gaze with his own, and watched him.

Draco looked over towards Snape, the greasy haired scoundrel having a gleam of triumph in his eyes. Draco gave a slight glare, and returned his focus back to the older man.

"My dear boy. What gave you the impression that you couldn't come to me, or one of the teachers, if something troubled you so? Why did you resort to cutting yourself?" Dumbledore asked with worry in his eyes, but calm all the same.

The Malfoy heir couldn't look at the older man as he said this, resulting in staring a bit to his left. "I have had a lot on my mind, sir. I can't come to anyone in my family with my problems, so I doubt any one of _these _teachers would care also." he said softly, looking over at Snape as he replied.

"I don't know why I cut myself. I just do, to get rid of my other worries so no one else has to deal with them. To feel something else then being worthless, and unable to fix my own problems."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed, but he kept his calm posture. "That still does not give you the right to commit bodily harm to yourself. There are people to talk to, even if you don't know it. Ronald, Hermione. Even Mr. Malfoy. I see you two have become quite good friends."

Quickly looking up, Draco stared right into the smiling face of the headmaster. "But..I have other business to attend to also at the moment. So I will see you two when supper is served."

Dumbledore stood, the boy knowing the meeting with the eldest was over. Draco obliged and stood up. "Good-bye, professor." he replied quickly, and started for the door.

He opened it, and turned back around, the older men watching him. He looked at Snape with a quite clear glare. Holding his arm, he headed down the spiraling staircase with a quickness that exceeded him.

†Snapes Apprentice†

(A/N: yes yes..this is a short chapter. But if I didn't stop then..I would of kept writing till most of my story was done in this one chapter. Thanks for reading!)


	18. Quidditch Talk

**The Mind Switch...**

**Story by: Snapes Apprentice**

**Chapter 18: Quidditch Talk**

**February 19th, 2005**

**(Hey guys. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a LONG time. Hasn't it been 5 months or longer? So I will try to get this finished in the next couple chapters so I don't have to keep you all waiting. That shall be all. ttylaterz)**

**Some days passed, some going longer then the others. Draco kept busy with Ron and Hermione along with his schoolwork, making him so he had barely any time to talk to Harry at all. Harry also spent a good amount of his time just trying to keep Blaise convinced he was who he said he was.**

**Draco gave a dramatic sigh as he sat by Hermione and Ron in the transfiguration classroom, still trying to figure out how to exactly turn an owl into a small mouse.**

**"Harry, if you will just do as I say to, it will all be so simple for you. Just watch again." Hermione said matter of factly, demonstrating the complicated hand movements as she turned a black owl into a small mouse.**

**He slightly narrowed his eyes, as Ron muttered "showoff".**

**"Deal with it, Mione. I am never going to get this right." Draco replied with a small groan, following what she did flawlessly, but still to no prevail.**

**"Ugh, you stupid bloody bastard." Draco hissed, slamming his wand on top of the table.**

**"Mr. Potter! What do you think you are doing?" Came a stern but startled voice, Professor McGonagall walking swiftly over to the three of them. **

**Draco didn't look up at her. "Nothing, _professor."_ Draco said hotly, glaring down at the owl before him.**

**"Look at me, Mr. Potter, before I do something drastic." She said, temper slowly rising.**

**Draco turned to look up at her, not even trying to conceal the hatred he had for this woman. "What? Are you going to give me detention for not following your idiotic orders?" The professor looked slightly shocked, but hid it well. He looked over at Hermione as she stamped on his foot, looking like he had just committed a foul sin, Ron just staring on, and mouth agape. "Mr. Potter, Come with me, now!" McGonagall said, her eyes narrowing to slits, mouth forming a tight line. **

**Draco rolled his eyes, pushing back from his seat, standing up. He looked around the room...from the startled Gryffindors to the laughing slytherins. He stared at Harry for a moment, catching his eyes, before smirking at him, laughing under his breath at the glare he received.**

**"Potter, I said NOW!" McGonagall said, voice rising.**

**Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets, sauntering out the door behind her, hearing the hurried whispers behind him. The boy gave a smile at that, not being able to conceal the smile before the woman turned to stare at him. **

**"What, may I ask, was all that about, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, glaring down at him. Draco just gave a half smile, shrugging. "If there was a problem with the way I acted, then tell me and get it over with." he drawled, looking right at her, as her anger flared close to out of control.**

**"I may not know what is going on with you right now, Potter, but I will soon figure it out, guarantee that. You need some time to calm down, and that will be at 7 p.m. sharp in my office." Professor McGonagall said, before turning back towards the door. She reached for the handle, but stopped, turning back around, facing him squarely. "Dumbledore would like to see you. His office...Now." she said, and turned back, opening the door and closing it loudly behind her.**

**Harry watched the confrontation with unbound horror. How could Draco do this to him, knowing how he respected the head of house like that?**

**Harry watched him as he stood up, everyone around him turning to one another and whispering excitedly. Draco turned to him, and Harry's breath caught in his throat as the boy across the room smiled halfheartedly at him. The boy smirked, himself giving a small glare at Draco.**

**His gaze followed as Draco left the room, and the class burst into talking and laughter, most people shocked at the boy who lived. **

**"Can you believe he did that?" one girl said, giggling to another girl behind him.**

**"I never thought Potter had the guts to do that." Blaise said, obviously impressed with what went on.**

**Harry nodded. "Seriously."**

**Blaise looked over at him, and gave a smile. "So want to do something later on tonight?" she asked, eyes boring into his.**

**Harry shook his head. "I would love to, but I have to talk to Potter about something later tonight." he said, not really comprehending what he said.**

**Blaise's smile faltered, and she stared at him. Harry looked over towards the petite girl, and frowned. "What?" Blaise just stared a moment longer, then shook her head. "Why do you want to talk to Potter of all people?" Blaise asked, a bit surprised at what he was planning to do.**

**Harry gave an intake of breath, shocked at what he said in front of her. "I.I just need to talk to him about o-our match coming up next week. It's nothing to really worry about, Blaise. It's not like I am friends with him."**

**Blaise looked sort of relieved, but still a little bit suspicious. "So after you talk, do you want to do something?" she again asked, taking his hand underneath the table. **

**Harry nodded. "Of course, love. Want to meet by the great hall doors?" Blaise nodded, her smile returning. "Of course I will, sexy. 6:00 is alright for you, right?" she responded, looking at him with a wicked smile. Harry grinned, kissing her softly on the lips. "6:00 it is."**

**Harry turned, facing the front of the room as the professor came barging in, still holding fast onto Blaises hand. McGonagall looked greatly agitated, and stormed through the rows to her desk. Harry looked around, and realized Draco wasn't in the room following her entrance into the class. He looked right into the eyes of Hermione, and she gave a glare. Harry took offense at that, and retaliated with a smirk of his own, which sent the bushy haired girl to look away quickly, a slight blush accentuating her features. Harry's mouth dropped open as he stared at her, realization hitting him full force at what just went on between them. 'Hermione likes Malfoy? No way possible.' he thought to himself, still in shock, watching her. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would so kindly turn your attention away from Ms. Granger for at least a full minute, we can continue with discussion until the end of class signals." Professor McGonagall said, a snap in her voice.**

**Everyone turned to stare at him, including Hermione as the professor announced this, and he caught her eye once more, this time her face in shock. He gave her a half smile, not the smirk she was used to receiving, and her mouth fell open. She turned away quickly, closing her mouth and focusing on the board, glancing over at him every so often. McGonagall began to talk as blaise punched his leg under the table. He looked over at the glaring girl, and leaned away from her a little at her icy cold stare, which was saying, "how dare you look at her while we are together?" His blood ran cold, watching her venomous snarl turn towards Hermione. **

**McGonagall interrupted his thoughts that were starting to form." Now, we shall continue discussing our most recent topic, transfiguration on other humans. Mr. Malfoy, if you will so kindly share the method for doing this procedure, it will be highly appreciated." Professor McGonagall stated, staring right down at him, eyes narrowing.**

**Harry sighed. "The first step is to make sure no other person is around, or it can backfire and cause harm to the other as well. The second step, which is most important, is to do the wand movement precisely, because there is a spell that resembles it, but has completely different results. The third, is to think of the animal you want to turn him/her into, and focus, pointing it at his/her stomache, not the face or chest, and say the spell clearly but not loud enough so the other person can hear it, or it can cause multiple things to happen. Fainting, things like that." Harry finished, rolling his quill between his fingers.**

**There was silence in the room, no one saying anything. He looked up, and saw everyone staring at him, including professor McGonagall. For the first time in a half an hour, the teacher smiled. "Perfect answer, Mr. Malfoy. I don't think anyone has ever stated that quite clearly enough." she responded, smiling down at him.**

**He looked at everyone, and gave a well-deserved smirk. McGonagall went to the board, and turned back around, facing the class." For your well stated answer, Mr. Malfoy, 15 points to Slytherin house." **


End file.
